Sonic the Werehog: THE UNLEASHMENT
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The Werehog has been reborn, and Sonic and his friends, as well as the entire planet, are in dire trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

I am Matthais123. This is a story all about Sonic the Werehog, or "The Werehog" as I call him, from the game "Sonic Unleashed." This story takes place after the events in "Sonic Unleashed." I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Some of the events are similar to the events in "Kung Fu Panda" simply because they are, such as the escape from Eggman's prison pit, which is similar to Tai Lung's escape. This is _not_ a crossover. No "Kung Fu Panda" characters appear in this story. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Dream Works or Sega. I am not affiliated with Sega or Nintendo. By the way, Sonic rules! Sega rules! Nintendo rules!

**Chapter 2: A Monster Reborn**

Out of the darkness, a monitor blitzes on. It shows Mecha Sonic sinking into a pit of thick, glowing lava. Sonic reaches out to save him, but Mecha Sonic pushes his hand away and says, "There is only one Sonic," and sinks into the lava. "A failure" Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's voice says. The monitor then shows Shadow taking the Ring Power Gloves off and saying to Sonic, "You better stand back! We wouldn't want you getting hurt!", and then flying off into the raging inferno of the Dark Planet. "Sorry grandpa, but also a failure," Eggman said, thinking of how hard is grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, had worked to create Shadow. "They were both sentient creations," he continued, "but the knowledge of goodness is something we cannot allow in our creations if we truly want to rule supreme. I need something that will only exist to bring this world to its knees. Something powerful, but with a heart that is already black and evil. Sonic has the power part down, however, my Mecha Sonic clone still had too much goodness, too much to wipe out through gene modification. However, the beast that was unleashed during my last plan was just what I needed."

Eggman turned his chair around to see the figure stretched out in the cloning egg. The creature was just floating in the glass container, with wires connected everywhere on its body. Its fur was thick, its arms were huge, its snout was long and wolf-like, its claws were long and sharp, its eyes were dark and evil looking, and its fangs were huge and pointed. Eggman went into a fit of hooting, evil laughter, "Hooo! Hooo! Hooo! Ho! Ho! You left your fur all over Eggman Land Sonic! Thank you so much! The Werehog is reborn! Haaaaa! Ha! Ha! Ha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

Sonic was running faster than anyone could even imagine, as usual. However, something was different about this run. He was running through a dark forest, and Amy was right behind him. Sonic wasn't curios to how Amy was keeping up with him, but they both had one thing on their minds at this time: getting to safety with their lives! Sonic knew that once he got to the clearing up ahead, he would be okay. He burst through a bush into the clearing. Safe! However, there was something not right. Suddenly, he heard a horrible sound. It was a sound that can cause blood to curdle and hearts to skip a beat. Amy was shrieking as if she was being torn apart! "No!" Sonic yelled out loud. He was ready to race back and defend her, when he realized he was sitting up in bed.

Sonic sat still for a moment, completely stunned. Then, a rage billowed up inside of him. He got up and began pacing around the room. He glared at a bracelet he wore around his right wrist. He began talking to it, "You said you would be right by me, a part of the earth I tread. But the darkness is still haunting my sleep! That horrible side of me is still here! I heard the beast-like breathing and the wolf-like howling mingled with Amy's cry. Dark Gaia is gone, and yet my darkness is still here. I look up at the moon and tremble at the thought of that side of me. You are Light Gaia, why isn't your light stopping this darkness?"

Sonic stared at the bright green jewel. He then said, "All right Chip, I'll think of our times together, remember hoe you told me I was not letting the darkness control me, and that should keep the darkness at bay. I'll tell you what; I'll even hang around Amy for a while, okay?"

Sonic thought the jewel glinted, almost winked, as if to say "All right!"

Sonic smiled, thought of his friend one last time, and went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

The massive vault door slammed shut on the deep, dark cave entrance in the mountain. Eggman smiled as he gazed at the monitor. His three faithful robots, Deccoe, Boccoe, and Bokoon, sat in chairs near him. "Uh, Doctor?" said Boccoe, "What's the point of locking the Werehog in this deep pit with 10,000 robot guards equipped with advanced weaponry?"

Eggman smiled even wider, "This will be the Werehog's first test. And, his current station of being locked up like this, with no friends, no parents, no family, and destroying these guards will give him a sense of heartlessness, anger, mass destruction, and a lust for more power! Come now; let us go to the observation deck."

Eggman and his three robots rode their chairs through a tunnel and into the glass box above the inside of the large vault door. A monitor blitzed on, showing the Werehog at the bottom of the pit. The pit was rimed by winding stairs and crisscrossed by bridges. Armed robot guards were on patrol. The Werehog was encased in a metallic egg, making him look like a hideous turtle. Its arms were held down by chains with huge iron balls on the other ends. Eggman smiled, "And now, it begins!" he said, and he pressed a button. A spark zapped at the Werehog's neck. Its eyes snapped open. It looked all around, studying its surroundings. Then, it stretched its arms down slowly, slowly, ever so slowly. Then, they snapped upward, sending the iron balls flying. They flew so fast and far that both the chains broke. With its arms free, the Werehog snapped the iron egg in two with its bare claws.

Little Bokoon trembled with fear and was about to fly away, but Eggman grabbed him and yelled, "You're not going anywhere! You'll miss all the fun!" The Werehog stretched and limbered up his stiff body, his joints clicking and cracking, as the alarms began to sound. Robots charged to the scene. The Werehog used its super-stretching arms to become a sling-shot, and he smashed through a battalion of robots. It charged up the stairs, smashing everything that was in its way. Doors crumbled between its claws. Robots were pounded, torn apart, smashed, and crumbled. No matter how many robots he faced, they were no match for his boldasity. As he got to the final bridge, he walloped the ground so hard that the shock wave knocked all the robots off into the black abyss. The vault door stood before him.

"Is that it?" asked Deccoe.

Eggman laughed villainously, "Hah, hah, hah! Oh no! There is one final challenging test remaining!" He pushed another button, and the bridge exploded!

The Werehog clung to a falling piece. It looked around fast and saw an unexploded defective Egg-bomb. It grabbed the bomb and bounded off the falling debris. Jumping, swinging, and bounding, it finally made it back up. It seemed it hang in mid-air right in front of the observation deck. The Werehog looked straight at Eggman.

"Was this part of the plan, Doctor?" Boccoe asked.

"No," Eggman said in a shaky, nervous voice.

"Can we run now?" Bokoon asked in a small scared voice.

"Yes," Eggman said in a voice filled with terror.

The Werehog threw the Egg-bomb.

_**Boom! **_

The vault door and the glass observation deck were smashed to pieces. Eggman and his three robots were thrown out of the cave and landed a few feet away. Bokoon slowly got up and breathed out slowly, only to have his large round head grabbed by the Werehog. It held Bokoon close to his face. They truly were face to face. Bokoon could feel the Werehog's breath. The Werehog ripped his jet pack off and crushed it into powder. Then, the Werehog spoke, "Your friends should wake up in a few hours. It's a long walk from here to any sign of civilization, especially for a little guy like you, so don't get any ideas for getting fast help." The Werehog's voice was a snarling, growling, silky voice; however, its growl and snarl were its main sources. The creature continued his monologue, "When they do wake up, tell them this, 'Don't you dare let Sonic or his pathetic friends know that the ultimate creature is coming to replace him and rule this world, _permanently_.'"

The Werehog placed Bokoon gently on the ground. Bokoon watched as the creature took off on all fours, kicking up dirt and soil as he dashed away. Poor Bokoon, overcome by it all, passed out into safe mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 4: Romance Found**

The morning was golden and glorious. The sunlight shone like gold through the trees. Miles "Tails" Prower took a sip from the tea cup Cream the Rabbit had given him as he sat on the patio with her. The two friends were just savoring the beauty of this glorious morning. However, they were interrupted by a loud sigh. Amy had arrived. Tails and Cream both turned and looked at each other. You never knew what to expect when Amy Rose was around. However, Amy seemed to have her head in the clouds. She sat down and stared into space.

Cream just had to ask, "Uh, Amy, is anything wrong?"

Amy smiled, "Oh! Nothing could ever be wrong again!"

Cream and Tails exchanged glances. Tails spoke up, "Ahem, uh, Amy, did you wouldn't have happened to talk to Sonic today, have you?"

Amy sighed again and laid back. "Sonic just came over to me a moment ago," she said, "and he said this, 'I've realized what a big jerk I've been Amy, and boy am I sorry.' And then, he asked to go on a date with me!"

Tails' mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it.

Cream smiled and patted Amy's hand, "See Amy! I knew Sonic would come to his senses eventually."

The three had no idea that they were being watched. Rouge the Bat was spying on them from a large rose bush.

"Huh! Romance!" see said bitterly, "Who needs it!" Rouge then took off and flew into the forest.

She flew very fast for quite some time. After about half an hour, she had arrived at a hollow dead tree. Smiling, she pried her Chaos Emerald from its hiding place. It gave off a deep shade of red light. Just then, Rouge heard a subtle rustling in the undergrowth. Rouge smiled to herself. "What a coincidence!" she thought, "I was just thinking how stupid romance was a few minutes ago, and here comes that blockhead Knuckles!" Rouge put the Chaos Emerald back down, and she began to fly away. Almost as if triggered by some sixth sense, Rouge flipped over in mid air and grabbed the Chaos Emerald, just as the sneak she had heard grabbed it too. Rouge pulled the sneak out of the bushes, and gasped. This was not Knuckles the Echidna. It was a very strange looking creature. Its fur was thick, its arms were huge, its snout was long and wolf-like, its claws were long and sharp, its eyes were dark and evil looking, its fangs were huge and pointed, and it breathed heavily and slowly. Rouge had found the Werehog!

Both Rouge and the creature stared at each other. They were both eye to eye. Their grips were both tight on the Chaos Emerald. Five minutes went by. Not a word was spoken. Then, something completely unexpected happened. The unlikely pair smiled at each other. They then both let the Chaos Emerald go, letting it fall to the ground. Rouge, for once, didn't care about the Chaos Emerald. She was only interested in this handsome chunk of pure dazzlement.

The Werehog slowly bent down, and took Rouge's hand. He placed it over the red Chaos Emerald, and said, "A little beauty for the beautiful, with a little dose of infinite power thrown into the deal."

Rouge absolutely adored his voice. Rouge now knew that all that stuff about material things being nothing compared to love was not a load of garbage. That had been right and she had been wrong. Right now, she knew true happiness.

* * *

Rouge later found herself sitting on a tree branch with the Werehog that night. Both of them were staring up at the full silver moon. She had been unable to speak for the whole day. The Werehog rarely spoke; however, they were somehow able to express their thoughts and feelings to each other without words. As the Werehog stared up at the silver moon, he said, "You must see all the wondrous things that are in our future, so you also must understand why I will do what I must do to secure our wondrous future. Rouge, I truly love you." Rouge heart skipped a beat. She was completely under his spell.

Rouge did not know what "I will do what I must do" meant, but whatever it was, she swore to herself that she would stand by him no matter what it was, or who was against him.

The Werehog thought to himself, "This might be a snag in my plans. However, I truly do want to be with her, and I truly do love her. Unfortunately, weather she is with me or not, I must do what I must do. I must eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog. Then, and only then, will I be able to use the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to rule Mobius forever, and ever. I am the 'son' of my 'father', Dark Gaia. However, that mantle means nothing to me. Although a kind of Dark Gaia energy runs through me, I shall leave Dark Gaia behind me and move on. Starting now, there is only the ultimate creature, me, the Werehog."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 5: Broken Hearts, Injured Bodies**

Sonic was in an uncomfortable position. Why must Amy always take things too far? He had just asked if he could hang out with her, and she had twisted his words into a request for a moonlit date! Life with Amy Rose certainly was difficult! The night's silvery full moon shone down on Sonic and Amy as they sat on a cliff top overlooking the forest. Amy sighed dreamily; she thought it was so romantic. Sonic, on the other hand, felt very nervous under its gaze, for two specific reasons. Touching his bracelet helped to ease the first reason, but the only way he could've eased his second reason would be to run away from Amy as fast as he could, but that was out of the question, unless he wanted a taste of Amy's Pikko-Pikko Hammer later on.

Amy turned to him, "Sonic . . .," she began.

"Oh boy!" Sonic thought, "Here goes that sweet stuff!"

Suddenly, Amy was interrupted by a loud wailing. It was a piteous and ear wrenching banshee-like cry. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "What was that?" she asked nervously.

Sonic pushed Amy's hand away and replied, "You stay here, and I'll check it out." Sonic jumped into the forest below him and quietly crept to the source of the sound. There were a few bushes in the way. Instead of peeking through, he dashed a semi-circle that was about 20 feet away from the sound, and then he turned fast and charged right in. The wailer tried to get away, but Sonic was too fast for her and grabbed her by the arm. The wailer was Rouge.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonic asked angrily.

Rouge looked sad and devastated. She looked like she had been crying for quite a while. "I'm sorry Sonic," she said, "But I had to do it. I would do anything for _him_, no matter what!"

Sonic looked confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "Who are you talking about?" Suddenly, there was a horrible sound. It was a sound that can cause blood to curdle and hearts to skip a beat, a sound that Sonic knew all too well. Sonic collapsed with horror.

Rouge jumped up and flew out o reach yelling, "I'm sorry Sonic! Oh, I'm soooooo sorry!"

Sonic ran back to the cliff and sot right up the side of it, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOO!"

Sonic now knew who Rouge was talking about.

* * *

The Werehog sat near a river, cleaning his claws in the cool water. He heard the sound of someone crying behind him. He turned around to see Rouge lying on the ground. He went over to her and put his arm around her. Rouge tried to push him away, but the Werehog persisted.

He said, "Rouge, Amy will live. _Amy will live_. _But_, if you want to experience all the wonderful things in our future, you must understand that these things, and _other_ things, must be done. There will always be those who appose your plans, and they must be eliminated. However, she is not of such great value or importance that she must be eliminated, but I needed to use her to strike fear into _his_ heart. _She will live_, but only to rock the core of Sonic the Hedgehog. Stay with me, and all the things you could ever hope for will be yours. Despite my temperament, exterior, disposition, philosophy, thought process, and gruff, cold heart, I can still love . . . you."

Rouge had many angry things to say to the Werehog, but his voice had taken all of that away. His voice seemed to contain a spell that she could not break. All she could do now was stare at him. She loved him. She just stared at him as he grinned and evil grin, showing his razor sharp fangs.

The Werehog laughed, "Heh, heh, heh! Next stop, Angel Island and the Master Emerald!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 6: Bearer of Bad News**

Knuckles sat down in front of the enormous, green Master Emerald, staring into it. Usually, he would be sleeping soundly in front of the object of his guardianship at this time of night. However, he could not sleep tonight. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see a creature that looked like a cross between a hedgehog, a bat, and a wolf. He puzzled about this for quite some time, but he was interrupted by a curious sight he saw reflected in the Master Emerald. He turned around fast to see what looked like a roman candle shooting across the sky. At first, Knuckles thought it was a comet, but then he realized that the thing was quite small, and that it was headed right towards him. Knuckles jumped out of the way just in time as the thing crashed right in front of the Master Emerald. When the smoke cleared, Knuckles gasped, "Bokoon!"

The little robot's jet pack had apparently been torn off, and it had been replaced with a firework rocket, which explained his crash landing. The little robot spoke with great difficulty, "S-S-S-Sonic is g-gonna be attacked b-b-by the W-W-W. . ." and than the robot passed out back into safe mode.

* * *

Knuckles found himself pacing around Tails' workshop. "This jerk is keeping me from guarding the Master Emerald!" he roared, "You better get him fixed fast! And he better have something really important to say!"

Tails was trying his best to repair Bokoon. He was working on the circuitry in the inside of the robot's large head. "Will you please stop yelling at me, it makes me nervous!" Tails said. He then closed Bokoon's head panel and said, "Alright! Here we go!" then he flipped a switch on Bokoon's back. Nothing happened. Knuckles growled and slapped Bokoon in the back of the head.

Bokoon suddenly became active and screamed, "The Werehog! The Werehog! Sonic is gonna be attacked by the Werehog!" He then calmed down instantaneously and looked around and asked innocently, "Where am I?"

Knuckles was confused, "The Werehog? What is he talking about Tails?" But Tails was gone. Knuckles then heard the sound of the X-Tornado taking off. Knuckles clenched his teeth and said to the little unfortunate robot, "Alright Bokoon, tell me, what is happening here, what is going on, what is 'the Werehog', tell me the _whole _story, _now_!"

* * *

Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Sonic and Tails were staring down at here. Amy tried to sit up and hug Sonic, but she couldn't move. Bandages were wrapped all over her body, and she ached all over. She was lying on a bed of soft leaves. Her Pikko-Pikko Hammer lay next to her with its handle snapped in half. Sonic's eyes were red from tears. He said in a shaky voice, "Amy, I'm sorry, I wasn't-."

Amy interrupted him, "It's alright Sonic, he was a monster, he had unreal power, and he was a form of you after all. He did this to me in five seconds, and he broke my hammer to boot! You wouldn't have been able to do anything Sonic, even if you had made it here during the fight. He could've easily knocked you back, did this to me, and ran off like the jerk he is. You wouldn't have been able to do anything Sonic."

Exhausted, Amy then fell asleep.

Sonic turned to Tails and said, "How is this possible? How can he exist as just himself? And how did you know about this?"

Tails answered, "You can probably figure all that out. Guess who tipped me off, Bokoon!"

Sonic's blood boiled, "EGGMAN!" he roared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 7: Knuckles' Battle**

Knuckles had returned to Angel Island and was climbing up the steps to the Altar of Emerald. He said to himself, "This is all Eggman's fault, creating a monster he couldn't possibly control! Who knew Sonic had transformed into _that _at one point. I suppose that explains the wolf and hedgehog parts of my vision, but what about the strange bat wings it had?"

"The answer is right behind you," a voice said. Knuckles turned around to see Rouge the bat hovering in mid-air, gently flapping here wings. Knuckles then heard a growling and a snarling. He turned again and ran up the steps to see the Werehog standing in front of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles growled, "Leave the Master Emerald alone!"

The Werehog smiled and growled back at Knuckles, "I've heard you're a fearsome fighter little echidna, what could else could I expect from the mighty guardian of the Master Emerald! However, little echidna, you're no match for me. I'm taking your emerald, your island, and your life!"

The Werehog then surged forward, growling and snarling, with his claws out stretched. Knuckles guarded his face, but was knocked right over. The Werehog pounced upon him, but Knuckles punched upward, knocking the beast back a few feet. Knuckles jumped forward and, with a yell of triumph, pounded his fists into the Werehog's stomach. Right! Left! POW! The force of his two fists knocked the Werehog back right into a stone pillar. Knuckles smiled. "This beast is no match for the guardian of the Master Emerald!" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the Werehog's jumped up, and both his fists shot forward. His arms stretched for three yards. The left fist punched Knuckles in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of him. The right hand grabbed Knuckles by the legs. The Werehog swung Knuckles round and round. "I hope you land on a nice sharp rock Knuckle-Head!" the Werehog roared, and he let go off Knuckles, sending him flying off into the distance.

The Werehog took a few deep breaths, and then he went up to the Master Emerald. "The seven Emeralds are the servers, our hearts intensify their power," the beast said, "Let my black heart, my rage, and my anger unleash a dark form of Chaos Energy that will lead to my domination of this world!" The Werehog then touched the Master Emerald and roared at the top of his lungs, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Master Emerald then changed from green to a dark murky grey. It seemed to be charged with negative energy. The Werehog smiled and turned to Rouge. "Now only one thing stands in my way," he said.

Rouge nodded gravely and answered, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

"The Chaos Emeralds," Tails said to Sonic back at his workshop, "That's what we need. That monster is no match for Super Sonic!"

Sonic wasn't really listening. He was just staring into the green gem on his bracelet. "The Werehog was created when I was exposed to Dark Gaia energy," he thought, "But we defeated Dark Gaia, so how can the monster exist, and he was a part of me, so how could he exist as only himself?"

It seemed everyone who was sitting in Tails' workshop was thinking. Tails was thinking of ways to defeat the Werehog. Sonic was thinking about how this could be possible. Bokoon was thinking how he could get out of there and back to Eggman. Amy was lying in bed, thinking of how fun it would be to watch Sonic beat the Werehog into a pulp.

Suddenly, all of their thinking was rudely interrupted. Knuckles smashed through the roof with an enormous smash. "Oh no! Not again!" Tails yelled out.

However, and much to their surprise, Knuckles got up. He was badly bruised and banged up, but still conscious. "I'll rip that creature to shreds!" he roared.

"He's fine," Sonic remarked.

Bokoon used this distraction to get away.

"Calm down Knuckles!" Tails said, "Only Sonic can take down this monster!"

Knuckles was in a blind rage. "I don't care!" he roared, "I'm getting my revenge!"

_**Crack! **_

Sonic hit Knuckles in the head with a fallen piece of wood, knocking him out. "All right, that takes care of the hot head for a while," Sonic said, "Now we can put _my _plan into action!"

Tails scratched his head. "What plan?" he asked.

Sonic smiled and said, "The plan I've just thought of! Come on! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 8: The Angel Island Battles**

The once beautiful Angel Island was now black and cold. It was surrounded by dark storm clouds that blocked out the surrounding light. The Werehog sat cross-legged on the now black Master Emerald. He opened his eyes and looked at the object of his affection. Rouge stood at the bottom of the steps, holding the Chaos Emerald he gave to her, which was now giving off negative energy through the Master Emerald's commands. Rouge had also changed. Her fur had become gray, except for her face, which had a black band across the eyes, like an evil raccoon. Her wings had doubled in size. "Perfect, the negative energy is working," the Werehog thought, "Once we obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds, their influence will soon power us both to a level of darkness above all others. We will soon be worthy of each other." The negative energy had indeed removed Rouge's sense of right and wrong. She no longer felt remorse for what she had helped the Werehog to do to Amy. However, it could not remove love, the very foundation of the heart. However, even the heart can be deceived. The emotion of love, the only remote goodness that both Rouge and the Werehog shared, connected them. They both wanted to be with each other, and bask in each other's glory.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar of engines. The X-Tornado flew in and converted to X-Cyclone in mid-air. It landed with a bang right at the base of the Master Emerald's altar. Sonic and Tails jumped off. The Werehog and Rouge stepped forth.

The Werehog stared directly at Sonic with a fire in his eyes. The beast spoke, "Finally, I get to meet my greatest rival. Tell me, how did you feel when you saw the injuries I inflicted to your precious Amy Rose? How did you feel when you saw Knuckle-Head's mangled body?"

Sonic absent mindedly stroked the green jewel on his bracelet. Thinking once more of the Light Gaia, he took a deep breath and spoke to the beast before him, "I don't know how Eggman recreated you as your own identity, but you are not going to succeed in your plans. Amy and Knuckles are alive, and I am going to take you down!"

The Werehog sighed, "Knuckles is alive? What a same! I needed to get rid of him so I could keep control of the Master Emerald without any more 'interruptions' after I destroyed you. Oh well! Anyway, are you ready to die? Don't you want more time to say your good byes and get strong enough to be a real challenge for me?"

Tails stepped in and said, "You said it yourself, you want a challenge. So, how about you give us that Chaos Emerald and enough time to gather the other six Chaos Emeralds? Then, you'll have the honor of battling Super Sonic. Or maybe you're too afraid or too weak to fight Super Sonic?"

The Werehog chuckled to himself, as if he had some secret inside joke, "Heh, heh, heh! All right, I'll agree to that arrangement, but on one condition. Tails, you must defeat Rouge in battle, right here, right now. Or maybe _you're_ too afraid or too weak?"

Tails looked at Sonic. Sonic nodded. Tails nodded back. He knew he could do it. Rouge hovered down, holding the Chaos Emerald. There was a silence. Suddenly, Rouge shot forward, catching Tails by surprise. She kicked out at his legs, knocking him off the ground. Then she beat at him with her wings. Tails yelled out as he was thrown up against a rock. Rouge hovered over him, smiling an evil smile. As she was about to give a fatal kick, Tails struck! He did a quick tuck and roll, and his twin tails shot up a hit Rouge in both of her eyes. Rouge screamed as fox hair got in her eyes, temporarily blinding her. As Rouge was trying to get the hair out of her eyes, Tails flew up and landed on her back. He grabbed both of her wings and began twisting them as hard as he could.

"This is for Amy, TRAITOR!" he yelled out over Rouge's screams of agony and pain. Rouge flew around in zigzags, trying to shake the fox off., but Tails refused to be shaken off. Eventually, they both crashed to the ground, and the Chaos Emerald bounced away from them. Tails took off straight for the Chaos Emerald. He grabbed it and turned to Rouge. Her wings were in so much pain that she couldn't fly. Tails pointed the Chaos Emerald at her and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Rouge screeched in agony as all of her dark energy flew out of her. She changed back to her normal color, and her wings shrank back to their normal size. The dark energy was siphoned back into the Chaos Emerald. The good intentions and heroic heart of the fox were so strong, that the darkness within the Chaos Emerald returned to light, and the jewel returned to its red glow.

The Werehog smiled and said, "There is more to you than meets the eye. Take your Chaos Emerald, and good luck on your quest, you'll need it!" Sonic glared at his lycanthropic counterpart. They looked eyes, each trying to stare the other down. After a few minutes, they both realized that the strengths of the wills were both just as strong, so they each turned away from each other. Sonic jumped back into the X-Tornado, and Tails followed. As they flew off, the Werehog turned to Rouge, who had managed to catch her breath. He smiled and said one word, "Fools!"

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. They both turned to see a large robot descending upon them from the sky. It had two jet engines on its back, and an electrified drill and laser machine gun for arms. Its abdomen was a blue, round object that was glowing with a special power. Where its head should have been, there was Eggman, sitting in his Egg Mobile. Eggman's voice was magnified tenfold by the robot's speakers. He yelled out angrily at the Werehog, "HOW DARE YOU TURN ON YOUR OWN CREATOR! I now know that your ambitions are too high! Even if you do destroy Sonic, you'll become so over bold that you will _try_ to rule over me! In that case, I want to be the one to destroy Sonic! This Prototype 2 Egg Dragoon, modified to run off of a Chaos Emerald, will the do the job perfectly, but first, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The Werehog simply yawned in defiance. He didn't even bother to say his own monologue in response. He leapt onto the robot and pulled its arms right off. Eggman gasped in horror. The Master Emerald had multiplied the Werehog's strength sevenfold. The Werehog grabbed the drill and machine gun and swung them with all his might at the Egg Dragoon. The robot was sent crashing to the ground. Eggman saw with horror as the Werehog slashed repeatedly at the robot's glowing abdomen repeatedly with its claws. The beast was a blur as it smashed though the power generator, triggering a massive explosion. The Werehog jumped back as the Prototype 2 Egg Dragoon erupted into a mass of fire and shrapnel. Eggman screamed as he and his Egg Mobile were thrown in one direction, and the green Chaos Emerald was thrown in another.

The Werehog looked up and gasped. The X-Tornado had returned! Sonic was ridding on the outside. He grabbed the green Chaos Emerald as they flew by. The ship flew off into the distance. The Werehog just nodded his head and smiled. "They sure do blur the line between cleverness and foolishness!" the Werehog said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic the Hedgehog: THE UNLEASHMENT**

**Chapter 9: Day vs. Night**

A week had passed. The seven Chaos Emeralds lay on the table in Tails' workshop. After days of hard work, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had collected them all. It helped that Eggman was in an evil genius creative slump from the destruction of his Prototype 2 Egg Dragoon. Amy, although a little frail, was well enough to stand and walk, and she looked on as the ritual began.

The seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly. They then levitated up around Sonic. As they slowly orbited around Sonic, Knuckles began his chant. "The seven Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power," he said, "The light in our hearts create positive energy from their positive emotions. This energy of purity and light shall combat the dark negative energy that plagues the Master, and destroy the dark force that has gained control over the Chaos."

Sonic was then engulfed by a brilliant column of light. Sonic turned golden, his quills stood up, and his eyes turned from green to red. He was Super Sonic now. He rose up into the air, and shot out into the night, illuminating the dark sky like a great comet. He flew through the sky at five times the speed of sound, the cheers of his friends still ringing in his ears. Sonic looked down at his bracelet as he flew. "I do feel you right by me Chip," he said to himself, "I can do this with your help."

* * *

The Werehog looked out into the starry sky. He stared intently at the moon. He knew a legendary battle was coming. Rouge flew over next to the beast. She touched his furry arm and said, "I don't think you should do this. You nearly killed both Amy and Knuckles. Do you have to hurt Sonic too?"

The Werehog answered, "I must do what I must do so we can rule world together, my beauty. I must eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog and get the seven Chaos Emeralds. Then, and only then, can we rule this world without any interruptions. We can be together forever, my love."

Rouge took a deep breath and continued, "Why do you want to rule this world for? Is it just because you are strong? Is it because you truly are an ultimate evil? Ruling the world is something a nut like Eggman would want to do. You could still be on Sonic's side. They would learn to forgive you, and then we can fight side by side with Sonic _against _evil. We can still be together. I want to be with you. Please, just don't go through with this. _Please_."

The Werehog turned and stared into her sad face. There was a moment of awkward silence. Suddenly, the Werehog grabbed a nearby vine and pulled it out of the ground. He pushed Rouge against a pillar and tied her to it. "I knew you wouldn't understand," the beast said, "But I still want you. I still love you. I also don't want you to get hurt. That's why I'm making sure you don't interfere in this battle. If you got caught in the crossfire, I would have to take my own life. So please, I beg you, don't try to interfere. When I win, you will gain everything you could ever want. We will gain this world; infinite power; and, best of all, each other."

Suddenly, a shooting star seemed to appear out of nowhere, but the Werehog knew what it really was. It slammed onto the ground in front of the Emerald Altar. Super Sonic got up, and slowly floated to the top of the altar where Rouge and the Werehog were. There was a dead silence. Suddenly, the Werehog whirled around fast and faced the darkened Master Emerald. He roared out in a loud voice, "The seven emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. My heart is darkness. Before me stands a being of light. Let my dark heart drain the positive energy out of this creature of light!" The dark Master Emerald began pulsating with a dull, blackish light. There was a sudden blast of dark mist. As it washed over Super Sonic, the seven Chaos Emeralds clattered lifelessly to the ground. He had been stripped of all his Super Sonic powers in an instant.

The beast smiled an evil grin. He approached Sonic saying, "We need a larger arena." He then roared out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The darkened Chaos Emeralds shot pillars of dark energy into the air. The energy engulfed them, and they both disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, leaving Rouge tied to the pillar, with fear in her eyes. That fear wasn't for her, or for the Werehog, it was for Sonic. That fear came with the revelation of seeing evil for what it really was.

Sonic found himself in a clearing of a strange, dark forest. He had only seen this one time, in his nightmare. About three yards away from him was the Werehog. "Are you ready?" the beast said. Sonic nodded. There was a moment's pause, and the Werehog shot his claws forward. Sonic dodged them quickly. The Werehog had been expecting that. The beast's hands grabbed hold of a stout oak tree, and he swung right at Sonic, kicking him hard in the back. Sonic retaliatiated by spinning as fast as he could. This sent the beast somersaulting into the air.

The Werehog landed on his feet nimbly, and the jumped forward towards Sonic with his claws outstretched. Sonic jumped into the air to dodge the attack, but the Werehog jumped up to and slapped Sonic down. Sonic was walloped straight into the ground. The Werehog then leapt onto Sonic and began pounding on him furiously. Sonic kicked out the beast as hard as he could. He got a few kicks at the Werehog's face. The beast roared and fell back, clutching its face in pain. Sonic leapt backwards, bounded of an elm tree, and delivered a damaging blow right into the pit of the beast's stomach. The Werehog roared out in pain.

Before Sonic had a chance to get away, the Werehog grabbed onto Sonic's legs and, to Sonic's horror, began swinging him around. The Werehog stretched out its arms as far out as they could go to achieve maximum leverage. The Werehog swung Sonic faster and faster until the world was a blur around them. Then, the beast let go, and Sonic was sent full force into a huge maple tree with a tremendous crash. The tree was thick, and made of strong wood. However, the blow had such force, that the tree was severely cracked and smashed halfway through.

The Werehog surveyed his handiwork. Sonic was still alive, but appeared to be unconscious. The blue hedgehog lay there pitifully, with sap slowly oozing onto his head. The Werehog walked closer to his greatest rival. The Werehog then spoke in a whisper, "Whoever says you are legendary is a fool. I am the ultimate beast. I am hundreds of times mightier than you will ever be! Now, I shall put an end to your pitiful existence!"

The beast raised his hand to deliver a final, deadly blow. Suddenly, the Werehog noticed something. Something was glowing in Sonic's hand. It was a gleaming, golden ring. The Werehog then realized that Sonic was smiling. Sonic's hand closed upon the ring, and, before the Werehog could react, spun backwards right through the damaged tree.

The huge, thick trunked tree seemed to hang in mid-air for a minute, and then, it fell. The Werehog just stared at the falling tree for a second, and then, he screamed. It was a scream, denial, and failure. The tree then fell upon him with a loud, sickening, splattering crunch. Rouge was the last thing the Werehog's mind's eye saw. "My Rouge! Oh my Rouge!" he thought as his spark of life was extinguished once and for all.

Sonic approached the Werehog's remains. All he dared to see was a smashed, bloody claw, and then he looked away. "Nasty," he said.

Sonic then looked at his bracelet yet again. The green jewel glowed brighter, and brighter, until a ray of green light shot out of it. The ray grew wider, and within the ray was a holograph-like image of a strange creature. It had a pair of green translucent, burgundy colored fur with a white chest, a dog-like nose, and two dog-like ears. Sonic knew this being very well, but Sonic could not find his voice.

"Thank you Sonic," the Light Gaia said, "This creature was an embodiment of the darkness in your hear and the evil of Dark Gaia. However, Dr. Eggman's science made the beast of _this_ world, and not on my spiritual plane of existence, so pure light alone would be not enough to vanquish it. It needed to first be physically defeated in order for its dark powers to die. You did it Sonic. Nothing can stop you. Your legend will last for all time. You fought your foe, alone and unaided." Then Chip smiled his signature wide toothy smile, and he concluded, "But I was always cheering you on!"

Then, all of a sudden, and with a bright flash of light, Sonic found himself back on Angel Island. The green light had stopped. Sonic looked at his bracelet one more time. "Remember," said the voice of the Light Gaia, "I will always be right by you, always, a part of the earth you tread."

Sonic looked up, and saw how beautiful rising sun glinted off the now healed Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. He smiled. "Hey, Sonic, come on!" Tails cried. He was flying above him in the X-Tornado. Sonic smiled even wider, and took off after him. He zoomed by Rouge and Knuckles, who were both staring at the beautiful rising sun. "I'm sorry," Rouge said to Knuckles, and then she took off and flew away. Knuckles sighed, but then he just shook his head, and went back to guarding the Master Emerald.

Sonic shot across the land with Tails covering him from above. As he surged forward, Sonic roared, "Get ready Eggman! I've got a score that needs settling with you! Woooooo Hooo!"

**The End**


End file.
